SouthSide Girl
by lolicornefofol
Summary: Comment Alice et FP sont entrés dans les Serpents ? OS Falice


« Tout commença le jour de ma rentrée au lycée du Southside à Riverdale, le 3 septembre 1987. Le lycée était différent qu'aujourd'hui. Il était certes plein de gangs et de voyous mais le bâtiment était neuf. A la base, ça aurait du être un centre de détention de jeunes délinquants mais un incident avec le fils des Blossom, avait eu des problèmes avec des élèves venant du Southside. Le maire, le père du rouquin, a donc décidé d'aménager ce centre à peine finis en lycée. Cela était arrivé il y a presque trois ans.

Je connaissais la plupart des élèves inscrits car j'étais proche de certains élèves populaires. Comme par exemple Mary, une rousse très jolie avec qui les relations étaient tendus mais innocentes. Elle passait son temps avec un garçon du Northside, Fred Andrews. Ce dernier était un des plus proches amis de FP Jones. Je le connaissais peu avant le jour de la rentrée, je l'apercevais seulement sur le trajet des cours, quand je passais devant chez lui. Il s'était retrouvé dans le même classe que moi. La première année au lycée fut plutôt calme.

Pendant les vacances de Noel, le restaurant Pop's ouvrit ses portes près de la limite du Northside et du Southside. Les étudiants s'y retrouvaient en cassant le préjugés sur la zone d'où l'on venait. Tout bascula lorsqu'un groupe de camé arriva en ville. Ils se surnommaient les Ghoulies et fonctionnaient comme une sorte de groupe que l'on pourrait dériver en gang. Les trafics commencèrent. Bien évidement, la municipalité fit tout son possible pour les établir dans le Southside. Malheureusement, ils voulurent faire la loi. C'est à ce moment que ma vie fût un déclin vers la noirceur.

« Rendez vous ce soir, 20h, dans l'auditorium du lycée. » C'était les mots qu'FP répétait à tous ces amis proches, en qui ils avaient parfaitement confiance.

« Alice ? Tu viendras ?

Oui, c'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait.

-Oui bien sur ! »

20h. Tout le monde était là, je m'étais assise au centre. Nous n'étions qu'une dizaine. Bizarrement, j'étais la seule fille de la pièce.

« Vous savez tous que les Ghoulies se prennent pour les rois depuis leur arrivé. Je vais faire cour, je pense que l'on devrait rejoindre les Southside Serpent pour faire concurrence.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Ce qu'ils font mais en mieux.

Je me levai et dit à toute l'assemblé.

-Ils n'ont encore rien fait. Je pense qu'on doit attendre une erreur de leur part avant de les mordre.

-Mais ils font les lois !

-Je suis d'accord mais tant que ces idiots n'ont pas fait un faux pas, on ne peut pas intégrer un gang seulement pour qu'ils nous aident à les frapper

-Bien, à la première attaque, on les raye de la carte de Riverdale. Bonne soirée les gars. Alice, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Tout le monde était sorti.

-Tu veux venir dîner avec moi chez Pop's ?

-Et bien je dois être rentré avant 21h.

-Alors il nous reste exactement 42 minutes pour aller manger et rentrer chez nous. »

Tout le repas n'était étonnamment pas sur le groupe qu'il souhaitait former. Il considérait ce dîner comme un rancard. Le simple fait qu'il m'interrogea toute la soirée à propos de ma vie, plus particulièrement, sentimentale, me visa à croire que le jeune homme froid et populaire avait une faille qu'à mon avis, peu de personnes connaissent.

Un mois après, comme nous l'avions prévu, les Ghoulies s'en prirent à un groupe de quatre jeunes femmes. Ni une ni deux, FP réunit toute la bande. Il ne m'avait pas reparler depuis. J'avais rejoint le groupe des pétasses du lycée. Pour m'appeler, il me siffla et me tira par le bras dans l'auditorium :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Les Ghoulies, t'es toujours partante ?

-Bien sur. On fait quoi ?

-J'ai appelé les Southside Serpent, on n'a plus qu'à rentrer dans le gang.

-On va leur faire payer

-Toi et moi on va faire des merveilles ma belle ! »

Nos regards se croisèrent. Il arrêta de marcher. FP posa sa main sur ma hanche. Je m'avançai vers l'oreille du brun. « Tu auras ce que tu veux après avoir donner une leçon à ces crétins. »


End file.
